


A veces tres no son multitud.

by aurembiaux



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Manny!Athelstan, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ragnar y Lagertha son estrellas internacionales del deporte; Athelstan ha sido contratado para cuidar de los niños. Pronto pasa a ser algo más para la pareja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A veces tres no son multitud.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenklu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/gifts).



> La idea original es de queenklu, que escribió un drabble en el que Athelstan cuidaba a los hijos de Lagertha y Ragnar, jugador de los Vikings. Puesto que nos dio permiso para desarrollarla, lo hice :).

La mano de Ragnar, amplia, fuerte y encallecida por años de deporte, se mueve sobre el abdomen de Athelstan y éste ha de contener un escalofrío. Ragnar lo ve, sin embargo, y sonríe, con esa sonrisa que es sólo suya y que Athelstan ha aprendido a amar y temer a partes iguales.  
Su cara se acerca a la de Athelstan, y por un momento éste cree que va a besarle, que va a poder lamer esa sonrisa hasta convertirla en un ataque de labios, lengua y saliva contra su boca y su corazón, pero al parecer no es ése el objetivo del rubio. Cambia de dirección en el último momento, y su sonrisa termina anidando junto a la oreja de Athelstan.  
\- ¿Te gustaría saber qué le dije a Lagertha, aquel día en que viniste para la entrevista? –pregunta, y aunque le habla en un susurro, es lo bastante fuerte para que su esposa, que está arrodillada al otro lado del cuerpo de Athelstan, acariciando sus muslos con una suavidad que promete demasiado y no da lo suficiente, ría en voz baja ante el recuerdo.  
El moreno carraspea.  
\- Sí –admite, cuando encuentra la voz-. Sí, me gustaría saberlo.  
Ragnar mira a su esposa, que sonríe y le devuelve la mirada mientras las yemas de sus dedos siguen torturando al hombre tendido entre ella y su marido. Se lame los labios dulces y llenos, y luego dice:  
\- Acababas de salir, lo recuerdo. Le pregunté a Ragnar qué le parecías, y él respondió que creía que debíamos contratarte. Coincidí con él, porque me había parecido que te llevarías bien con los niños, y entonces añadió: “y porque está bueno. Quiero hacerle todo tipo de cosas, Lagertha, y joder, no puedo esperar a ver cómo se las haces tú”.  
Athelstan gime, y en algún lugar de su mente sabe que no debería alegrarse tanto de que lo hayan deseado desde el primero momento, de que su contrato pueda deberse en parte a esto, pero le gusta, le gusta imaginarlos follando esa misma noche, como los ha visto follar, fuerte y salvaje e incansablemente, mientras se dicen el uno al otro lo que van a hacer con él cuando logren hacerlo caer en su cama.  
Ragnar sigue observándole con esa expresión tan particular suya, divertida y ligeramente altanera, mientras le pellizca suavemente los pezones entre los callos de los dedos; Lagertha ha pasado a darle besos ligeros en los muslos, apenas un roce sobre la piel, mientras su pelo se desparrama y acaricia a Athelstan desde la rodilla hasta el ombligo. Es una refinada forma de tortura, piensa, tener su boca tan cerca del lugar en el que quiere tenerla, y saber que no se lo concederá, a no ser que se sienta magnánima. Eso no sucede a menudo.  
Se pregunta si eso de compartir a gente en la cama es algo que han hecho desde el principio. Llevan saliendo juntos desde los dieciséis años, recuerda que le dijeron una vez, cuando aún llevaba poco tiempo en la casa. En su momento había pensado que tal vez entonces eran adorables, cogiéndose de la mano y besándose a escondidas por los pasillos; ahora más bien se los imagina corrompiendo a alguna chica de aspecto inocente y escasa experiencia. Una chica como él, decide, católica y virginal hasta que se tropezó con ellos dos.  
Athelstan casi siente que puede ver la escena, en el asiento trasero del coche que Ragnar tenía en aquella época y que todavía guarda como una reliquia en el garaje, al lado de los nuevos y caros automóviles que él y Lagertha pueden permitirse ahora que son estrellas internacionales del deporte. La chica estaría sentada sobre el cuero negro, con las trenzas despeinadas, mientras arrodillada tras ella, Lagertha le suelta la corbata del uniforme, le abre la camisa, le mete las manos bajo el sujetador, sin dejar de murmurarle obscenidades que la otra escucha con la boca abierta y la respiración entrecortada. Al otro lado de su cuerpo, también arrodillado, pero entre sus piernas, Ragnar desliza las manos sobre los largos calcetines, sobre los suaves muslos blancos, hasta introducir una en su falda, en sus bragas y en su cuerpo. Athelstan la ve, tragando saliva mientras él comienza a mover esa mano, y sabe cómo está sintiendo: la chica está muriendo, está volviendo a nacer, y está, sobre todo, dando gracias a Dios por haber conocido aquel momento de placer exquisito.  
Sumido en su fantasía, Athelstan ha debido de perderse una mirada intercambiada entre Lagertha y Ragnar, porque súbitamente ella está a cuatro patas sobre Athelstan, besándole, mientras su marido pasa a arrodillarse tras ella, donde acaricia con veneración las largas piernas de su esposa. Las manos de Athelstan se mueven por el pelo de Lagertha, se deslizan por su cuello y terminan curvándose, inevitablemente, sobre sus pechos. “Has visto muy pocos en tu vida, es evidente”, le dice a menudo ella, riendo, pero el moreno sabe que no hay mala intención en el comentario, y que su burla oculta una cierta alegría por la adoración Athelstan parece sentir por ellos. Las manos de él registran un tacto ligeramente distinto, aproximadamente un dedo más abajo del seno derecho, y eso lo desconcierta un instante hasta que recuerda el tatuaje. “Nos lo hicimos cuando llevábamos un año saliendo”, le contó una vez Ragnar, cuando observó que el rubio tenía también tatuado un diseño idéntico en el mismo lugar.  
No es el único tatuaje que comparten. Las manos de Athelstan se deslizan por la piel de la mujer mientras ella pasa a atacar su cuello, y localizan los otros dos: sobre la cadera izquierda uno, sobre la rabadilla el otro. “Uno por nuestra boda”, le explicó Ragnar, “otro cuando cumplimos diez años juntos”.  
Ahora llevan más de diez. Eso es mucho tiempo.  
Athelstan a veces se siente privilegiado por poder convivir con ellos y ver el amor que se profesan. Incluso cuando discuten (y se ha llevado a los niños apresuradamente al jardín más de una vez, para evitarles tan terrible espectáculo) dicho amor surge con fuerza de sus corazones, se refleja en su cara y se marca sobre su piel con más fuerza de lo que lo haría ningún tatuaje. En sus miradas, en sus palabras, en sus sonrisas, y hasta en sus gritos, Athelstan puede verlo y le reconforta el corazón, saber que en los tiempos que corren hay gente que sigue encontrando alguien a quien amar totalmente hasta el último día de sus vidas.  
Lagertha efectúa un movimiento con caderas, piernas y manos que le acredita como una de las grandes campeonas de karate de su generación, y súbitamente Athelstan está sobre ella, y son sus piernas las que Ragnar (obviamente mucho más acostumbrado a aquellos bruscos campos de posición) acaricia desde el talón hasta la curva del trasero.  
Athelstan le lame los pechos, y se pregunta cómo pudo estar a punto de renunciar a estas cosas cuando entró en el seminario. No es tanto el placer carnal… está bien, siendo un virgen de 25 años, en buena parte había sido por el placer carnal. Pero también es la sensación de saber que no están simplemente usándolo (aunque le gusta cuando lo usan, le gusta bastante), sino que de verdad le han dejado un hueco en sus vidas y sus corazones. Ragnar le enseña a jugar a fútbol, como le enseña a los niños, contándole al tiempo anécdotas íntimas y personales acerca de cómo ha llegado a ser un jugador mundialmente famoso; Lagertha ha llegado a darle la receta del famoso pastel de manzana que su madre, su abuela y su bisabuela habían guardado celosamente de generación en generación. Le consultan en cada decisión importante, y Athelstan sabe que antes venderían su casa que dejarlo marchar. Lo aprecian, verdaderamente lo hacen.  
Lagertha le está tirando de los rizos para que baje la cabeza, y él la dirige obedientemente hacia donde sabe que quiere tenerla: entre los muslos. La rubia reajusta su cuerpo para que pueda trabajar con más comodidad, y Athelstan intuye, por el modo en que las manos de Ragnar se concentran cada más insistentemente sobre su trasero, que van a adoptar la posición favorita de la pareja.  
Nada en contra por su parte. Esa posición es una de las ocasiones en que es maravilloso sentirse usado.  
A sus espaldas, la presencia de Ragnar desaparece por un instante, y Athelstan supone que ha ido a buscar el lubricante. Tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque Lagertha sigue tirándole de los rizos, insistente y al borde del dolor, y el moreno redobla sus esfuerzos con la lengua. Añadiría los dedos, si no fuera porque teme perder el equilibrio, y muy gustosamente añadiría su miembro, si no lo tuviera prohibido. “No habrá más bebés”, había dicho Lagertha con firmeza, y el hecho de que Ragnar sólo muy escasamente y siempre usando preservativos llegue a la penetración con ella indica sin lugar a dudas lo importante que es la cuestión para ambos. Athelstan lo entiende: Lagertha ya ha renunciado durante bastante tiempo a su carrera durante los embarazos y los primeros años de maternidad. Éste es su momento de volver a la brecha, y no piensa desperdiciarlo.  
Lagertha, él lo sabe, estaba ligeramente resentida con su marido porque él no había abandonado su brillante carrera a causa de los niños. Oh, lo había intentado (aquella misteriosa desaparición de Ragnar Lothbrok del mundo del fútbol americano había estremecido de curiosidad a medio país, Athelstan incluido), pero al final su necesidad de jugar había sido más fuerte. Lagertha lo entendía, o eso le había dicho al moreno, pero eso no evitara que se sintiera molesta. Ella no podía seguir siendo campeona mundial de karate con un embarazo de siete meses.  
Quizá se haya equivocado antes; tal vez lo de meter terceros en su cama no sea algo que viene de antiguo, sino muy nuevo. Quizá sea un modo de introducir una nueva variante en su vida sexual, ya que el embarazo ha de ser evitado a toda costa. En cuyo caso, considerando que Gyda tiene apenas once meses, Athelstan bien podría ser el primero al que invitan a unirse a ellos. No debería alegrarle tanto, esa idea, pero lo hace. Ragnar y Lagertha han sido sus primeros para muchas cosas; no está de más que les devuelva el favor en algún aspecto.  
Ragnar está de vuelta, con el lubricante preparado, y Athelstan siente cómo se le acelera el corazón. A ellos esta posición les gusta particularmente, lo ha notado, y sospecha que es porque pueden mirarse a la cara mientras ambos obtienen placer del hombre entre ellos. A él le gusta también, por un motivo distinto: saber que es el núcleo que da placer a ambos y los mantiene unidos, aunque medie entre ellos un tercer cuerpo. En esta posición, sin él no habría nada que hacer.  
Ragnar entra en él, y ah, en ocasiones Athelstan se pregunta cómo el sexo ha podido ser perseguido durante tanto tiempo por la Iglesia (por él mismo, hace unos años) cuando no ha encontrado en su vida nada tan sagrado como esto. Hay ocasiones en que, puede jurarlo, Dios es un cuerpo de mujer; hay otras en que es un hombre en tu interior. En los últimos meses, esa verdad aparece como evidente a sus ojos, obvia como nunca lo fue nada de lo que estudió en el seminario. Los paganos, piensa, tenían razón.  
Luego ya no piensa nada, porque siente demasiado: los jadeos de Lagertha, los muslos de Ragnar contra los suyos, humedad en su lengua, una mano apretándole el trasero, tirones en el pelo, Ragnar mascullando vulgaridades, Lagertha que se contrae, algo que sacude de pies a cabeza a su esposo. Ambos se relajan, una bajo Athelstan, otro encima, y éste lanza un gemido, preguntándose si será una de esas ocasiones en que le toman el pelo durante minutos que parecen horas, afirmando que no van a dejar que se corra, que lo atarán a la cama y lo torturarán hasta que se cansen, sin dejarle terminar. Pero no, hoy son magnánimos, y se ocupan de su placer inmediatamente, tendiéndolo boca arriba sobre la cama e inclinándose ambos sobre erección, uno desde cada lado, hasta lamerle a la vez. Sí que impiden que se mueva, sin embargo, cogiéndole cada uno una muñeca y sujetándola contra el colchón, pero Athelstan no puede decir que le importe demasiado. No va a irse a ninguna parte, y en cierto modo le gusta ver que quieren retenerlo junto a ellos, que se aferran a su persona.  
Se mueven, arriba y abajo, delante y detrás, a la vez, descoordinados, y es cuando los ve y siente besarse sobre su piel que Athelstan no puede más y termina, con la clara sensación de que se está desintegrando.  
Lo matarán. Lo matarán de placer.  
Pero, sinceramente, le importa muy poco.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Es el final? Lo desconozco. En principio sí, pero... no descarto que se me ocurra algo más :).  
> Oh, y es el primer trío que escribo. Tened compasión XDXD.


End file.
